


Advice Over Tea:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Friendship & Relationship Circle Collection Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Advice, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Garden/Gardens, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relationship Advice, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Surprises, Talking, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani & Juliet talk over tea, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Juliet Higgins
Series: Friendship & Relationship Circle Collection Series: [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049405





	Advice Over Tea:

*Summary: Tani & Juliet talk over tea, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“Hi, Juliet, How are you doing ?”, Officer Tani Rey asked, as she came through **_Robin’s Nest Estate_** , & found her at a table in the garden. She was sipping on some tea, & the blond smiled at her friend, & waved her over, & indicated for her to sit. “I am fine, Tani, Thanks for coming”, & pours her some tea. They relaxed, & the **_Majordomo_** hesitates, then she asks her friend what’s been on her mind.

“Things are great between me & Steve, Sometimes I think that love isn’t enough, I know that he has problems with trust, & trust issues, I’m no picnic either, How do I show him that I am here for the long haul ?”, She asked with a hopeful tone. She would do anything to keep her relationship with the **_Five-O Commander_** strong, & going. The Former Lifeguard thought about it, & said, “Just be patient with him, Love him like you had been doing”, The Blond nodded, as a response. Tani continued on saying, “The most important thing, Let him love you back”, & the women sipped on their tea, & enjoyed the silence.

Juliet felt better, as soon as Tani offered her advice, & just sat down with her. The Beauty knew that her friend was right, & she has to talk her lover, & sort everything out. “Thank you for being a great friend, Tani”, Juliet said smiling softly. “Anything for you, Babe”, The Hawaiian Native said reassuring with a smile. They heard the familiar sound of the Silverado, & both smiled, knowing who was behind the wheel.

Steve was dressed for a night out, He was ready to spoil his love. “I am gonna go back to the office, You know what to do, I love you”, she said, as she kissed her on the cheek, & left the couple alone, But, She can’t help to look back, & steal a glance. Juliet & Steve met up each other, & they talked softly, & then kissed each other sweetly. Tani smiled, as she left the couple alone to their privacy, She decided to help Steve out, by doing his chores at the office.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
